Bad Kitty
by Sensuous Butterfly
Summary: When Loki must face Asgardian justice for his crimes, the punishment his father dishes out is certainly unexpected to say the least! Cute/funny Blackfrost oneshot. "Short & Sweet." (WARNING: loads of /attempted/ adorableness, and pretty weird humor)


a/n: Hmm, well this oneshot was random. But the idea of it wasn't. Loki getting turned into a Midgardian creature as punishment was actually something I thought up a while back. It was going to be Blackfrost too of course, but I had planned on it being a multi-chap fic. Never got around to finishing it though. Oops. Getting that idea and turning it from a angsty/dramatic story to a fluffy/silly story was really quite the change up though, but it just seemed more fun to write! I'm going to try and keep this as short and sweet as possible, because there's lots of things I want to leave open for you guys to interpret on your own. I won't mention how Loki's trial went, but the key of breaking the spell should be pretty obvious towards the ending ;)

Just an FYI, I own four cats—two of which are males—and I've always had cats my whole life, so I'm pretty familiar with them.

Also, I have no idea how Natasha regards animals, but for the sake of this story she doesn't care all too much about them, just to make things more interesting.

Lastly, I honestly can't tell what Loki's eye color is supposed to be in The Avengers. In some scenes they look blue, in others they look green. Tom (or even Joss) couldn't make up his mind, I guess. Either way, his eyes are still gorgeous. That's all I have to say.

…so onward you poor, unfortunate soul! I-I mean, um… Enjoy? (^^;;

* * *

Meow.

There was that wretched noise again coming from her apartment window. The noise that unnerved her like nothing else. It grated her ears, boggled her mind, hurt her head, and tempted her tolerance all at once!

Meow.

No doubt there was a cat outside, but she couldn't help but wonder just how the heck it managed to get on a balcony five stories high. Damned animal was persistent. Irritatingly so.

Meoooow.

That cat had followed her all day, ever since she saw it in Central Park this morning. She heard people muse quietly how cute that little cat looked following her.

It was not cute, it was downright _annoying_. And creepy… yes, very creepy.

She tried losing him by mixing herself within the large crowd of people, but the cat managed to keep track of her the whole time. There were plenty other people around that blasted cat could stalk, but no… it chose her. It wanted to follow _her_, of all people!

…meow!

Being brought up (or more so believed she was) as a cold-hearted, ruthless killing machine, and back in Russia she never really minded animals. She didn't particularly care about them, but at the same time she left them alone if they left her alone. She wasn't up for just suddenly becoming Snow White and having all the forest animals surround her and love her unconditionally, but at the same time she saw unnecessary cruelty as well… not necessary. Especially when it was just a defenseless little animal.

But this cat was asking for it. It had pestered her all day long, and nothing lived to see daylight ever again if it ever_ thought_ of crossing paths with Natasha Romanoff in such a way. Even if it was a poor hobo cat who was probably starving and freezing outside. She wasn't about to go all ASPCA on it; no, she was about to go world's deadliest assassin on it's puny, furry butt for messing with her.

Meeeee_ooo_w!

Wait, was that… _whining_ she just heard? From a cat? And did she detect a little attitude from that furball, as well? Was there even such thing as a sassy cat…? Did cats even know what "attitude" or "sass" were?

Fed up with the nuisance, she decided right then and there that she was going to end all her problems the one way she knew just a _little_ too well…

As she opened the blinds to her balcony, she froze in her movements. There, on the ledge of the wooden railing, was THE single most biggest house cat she'd ever seen! It was kind of beautiful. More attractive, she remembered, than cats were supposed to be.

The creature was long and lean, it's bright blue eyes almost startling her. His tail was slender and lengthy, curling all the tip as it gently whooshed back and forth, freely dangling beside the rail. It's ears were pointed towards her, but they wanted to flicker around to listen to other things as well. His fur was short and silky, shining dashingly under the moonlight.

It looked her right in the eye, and she couldn't seem to look away. The cat almost looked… aggravated? Thankful? Annoyed? Hopeful? …lost? Confused?

With grace, the feline hopped down from it's perch, silently landing elegantly on all fours. His tail pointed upward as it started to curl once more, but this time it started to shake slightly. It was kind of cute, she thought. Never had she seen anything like it before… anything she would ever consider to be "cute".

Natasha stood fixated behind the glass door, her thoughts running wild. Those cat's eyes seemed so familiar, it made small shivers run down her spine. It kind of made her not want to dispose of the cat, but bring it inside and… what, cuddle with it? Interrogate him and ask him why he chose her of all people, what had made her so different? Or skin him alive for bugging the living crap of her all damn day? She didn't know which one to do because it all seemed so tempting at the moment.

Slowly, the cat strode up to the door and sat at the foot of it, looking up at the stoic Avenger with wishful eyes. His tail wrapped itself neatly around his lithe body as he sat straight up, trying to make himself look convincing enough to her, yet imposing enough so she wouldn't dare refuse him.

Meow…

She unconsciously knelt to get a better look at the creature, and her chest clenched up.

She had mixed feelings.

Something was telling her to let him in. She didn't know what, but something inside of her made her WANT to feel protective of the cat; something was telling her that it had been through a lot…

Something else inside her told her the best option was to just kick it off her balcony before she had the obligation to give her "undying love" to another living soul, which was something she really didn't have in the market. It was like asking a slaughter-house if they had any ranch for a salad.

She just had no idea what to do with him.

She soon found herself slowly opening the door, and to this the cat carefully strode inside. His tail still erect, she was able to DEFINITELY tell that this was a male cat, because those were just begging for attention as they hung loosely without a care for display. This thought made her feel very _weird_ for some reason—but why she had no idea, he was just like any ordinary cat that could be found off the street.

At the same time, there was something very _unusual_ about this one. One could tell by just looking beneath his tail.

Blue slits bore into her eyes as the cat looked over his shoulder to stare at her. She realized before she could do anything further that the cat walked over to her only love-seat and jumped up quietly, gingerly laying himself down. His eyes slowly blinked as his claws began to unravel themselves in the cushion, meaning he was finally at ease.

It had been months since he had been in some sort of home, let alone a building. He almost forgot the feeling that was warmth, ever since the Midgardian winter swept over this part of the world. His little feline body could hardly withstand the immense freezing, but since he was Jotun at heart it wasn't so bad, but it was still pretty unbearable in this frail body.

Natasha saw the cat get comfy, and studied the animal with unreadable eyes. She heard soft purring, and was sort of taken aback. She didn't know WHY she felt this way, because all cats purr when they're happy. But something told her that those small noises emitting from the small creature were heavy with significance. It just seemed like this cat was never really happy, that those purrs were like a blessing to finally hear. Her stomach churned at the notion.

The tom laid his head down upon his forearms and began to doze off, pleased with having a warm, cozy place to rest for a while. Seeing no harm in letting him stay inside, Natasha quietly snorted as she left the room to go get a blanket for the cat, seeing that she didn't want the leather to get dirty.

As soon as she began to walk away, one blue eye opened and lazily followed the Widow's every move. His purring came to a stop when she was out of sight, which left him feeling a little downhearted.

**_Leaving so soon?_**

In the other room, Natasha's sharp hearing picked up faint meows. She sighed as she pulled out a plush, blue blanket from the closet in her room. This blanket was given to her by Ivan, but she didn't particularly care for it, which made it all the more easy to let the cat use. She didn't mind if he ruined it or not, its sentimental value was completely gone by now.

As soon as she stepped out of her room, curious blue eyes looked up at her. He silently meowed and cautiously walked closer to her, rubbing his petite body against her leg in an affectionate manner. The corner of her lip slightly lifted in amusement as she made her way back to the love-seat holding the worn out blanket, the little creature in tow.

She tossed the ragged blanket on the cushions carelessly and began to make her way to her room when a meow stopped her in her tracks. Looking back over her shoulder, she saw the cat waltz in a small circle, tail shaking with want, pupils large and ears perked to try and grab her attention.

It worked.

Somehow she guessed he wanted something better than a blanket that was a few decades old (spoiled much?), so she walked back over with a roll of her eyes and folded and scrunched the blanket where it needed to be to form a makeshift bed. She glanced down at the tom to see him hesitate a moment before he leaped back up, trying to get comfortable once again.

Her hands planted themselves on her hips as she bit her lip, her thoughts growing louder and more harder to ignore, more rampant inside her head.

She didn't want a pet, and yet something was telling her to keep the cat. She had a feeling that he was important… and not really in such a good way. Should she just give him over to an animal shelter? Maybe find a nice, loving family for him? Or even… just keep him for herself and see what happens? But what would the others think if they saw she had a cat? Would they tease her by saying the infamous Black Widow was a turning into a "softie"?

She let her mind ponder on all the questions that kept coming one after the other as she made her way to her room once more, but this time she was preparing to go to sleep for the night. Her door clicked shut as she kicked off her boots and made her way to her restroom to take a much needed shower.

Loki was fully alert as soon as she left the room. He begun to scan his surroundings for anything she could possibly use against him as a weapon in case she found out it about him. He jumped off the love-seat and strode casually around the house, jumping on and off various pieces of furniture to see if she had anything lethal laying around.

He found nothing.

Concluding that she might be concealing her weapons in her room, he strode over with confidence… until he realized the door was shut.

Thinking nothing of the obstacle, he dug his lithe paws under the door continuously until the door gave way and slowly drifted open. Proud of his conquest, he then began his meticulous search in her room. When he couldn't find anything either, he plopped down upon her bed and heaved a tired sigh. This mortal creature body sure had little energy reserves; he found he had to sleep at least sixteen hours in order to replenish himself! At least if he were a regular human he would only have to sleep for eight, which wasn't too bad, but not so great either.

His eyes drifted closed as he curled into himself, but when he heard melodious sounds erupting from the other door in her room, he could only assume that's where Natasha currently was.

She was singing.

Finding the notion to be very uncharacteristic of her—and not to mention she had one of the most delectable singing voices he had ever heard—his curiosity got the best of him, so he opened his eyes slowly to find the door on the other side of the room, and he then found himself being pulled in by the siren's alluring song.

The door had been partially open, so he nudged his tiny nose against it and it swung open just a little, just enough for him to properly hear her instead of muffled noise. It took him a few seconds to realize the song was Russian, which made him inwardly smirk. He thought she wasn't Russian anymore; at least that's what she told him back on the helicarrier.

Making him think back on the time he once tried to conquer this putrid planet made him feel so many things, all of which were on the negative side of the spectrum. There was only one positive thing that he could possibly think of, and that was finding someone that reminded him of himself, which to him was somewhat of a delight.

It was a quaint thought thinking that the Black Widow and he were very much alike—he the God of Mischief and she a most talented spy. They both had their fair share of lying and deceit, and they both undoubtedly had "red in their ledgers", but for different reasons. He simply lashing out from his abused emotions, and she because she simply knew nothing else. And yet, they both had to struggle to find out who they really were, what their true purpose was in life. He struggled to make things right, but she had the aid of a certain hawk.

Maybe she could find it in herself to help him as well? She already found it in her heart to let him in, despite her being oblivious to who it really was… a spark of hope ignited within his chest at this thought.

The singing ceased as the water shut off; she was done with her shower. Curiosity killed the cat as he saw a water-slicked leg step out of the tub, followed by the other, so now she stood there for his eyes to see.

She softly hummed to herself, no doubt the same song, as she grabbed a white towel from the towel rack next to the sink. She wrapped the towel around her body sensuously as she let her hair drip dry while she gingerly brushed out the auburn locks.

He couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from her as they traversed all of her shapely figure. He started growing uncomfortable as he realized he was actually being turned on—as a _cat_—by the very woman who must've hated his guts for the hell he put her and her friends through.

Gods, what was wrong with him?

Dry as she'll be for the moment, she turned towards the door to see her new little "friend" sitting just outside, watching her with dilated eyes. Her face retained its emotionless façade as she bent down to run her thumb along the top of his head, not seeming to care if he stared or not. She couldn't tell if he quivered or purred, but she paid no mind as she made her way to her dresser to pull out an old shirt and some shorts that she would sleep in for the night.

She noticed with her peripheral vision that a small shadow lurked over towards her bed, but she didn't notice hungry eyes roaming over her bent figure, much like a tiger stalking it's prey. She tucked the clothing under her arms as she made her way back to the restroom to change.

Knowing now was his only chance, he felt disgusted, and sickeningly relieved when he eased the tension below with his prickly tongue. He noticed other cats had done it back in the alleys, but for different reasons entirely. He just needed to calm his raging, mortal hormones down. He no doubt found her attractive, but he never had problems restraining himself as a god in the past.

His head shot up when he heard her walk back into the room in new attire, making the cat-god ever so thankful that he couldn't fantasize as much with her in that baggy shirt and sports shorts.

Her hair was mostly dry, and the clock read 12:01 am, so she figured now was the perfect time to go to sleep. Loki stiffened as she placed gentle, yet firm hands on either sides of him, proceeding to lift him into her sturdy, comforting arms.

Unconsciously, he began to purr, which made Natasha raise a brow. She walked out into the hallway that led to the front, her thumb scratching behind a silky smooth ear, the delightful purring emitting from the small form making her smile a little.

She held the lithe body against her bosom, liking the feeling of cradling something nice and warm against her chest. The feeling was easily returned from the cat-god as well, taking advantage of her ignorance by nuzzling against her exposed skin to savor the sweet smell that he found wanting more of.

His muzzle tore away from her as he was placed with some care on the blue blanket once more, his body already missing her warmth. She murmured something he couldn't quite hear as she turned her back towards him, evidently walking back to her room.

He noticed this and thought of following her, but he decided against it. There must be a reason why she brought him back out here, but why exactly he didn't know. He sighed in discontent when the cold winter air sank into his fur, chilling his skin. He honestly was only warm when Natasha was holding him.

Deeming it best that he… sleep with her for the night, he jumped from his throne and walked over to her door, which had been closed again. He pushed his paws underneath the door to push it open, but to no avail. She locked it.

Not knowing what else to do, he meowed loudly so she could hear him.

Nothing.

Meow?

Again, nothing from the other side of the door.

He placed his paws as high as he could on the door, making sure to fully extend his claws, and slowly dragged them down to the floor once more. If his cries didn't get her attention, then maybe that horrid noise would.

This time, he heard shuffling and a soft groan, followed by incoming footsteps. His tail curled as his ears perked when she opened the door, but she didn't look all that happy.

"Just sleep on the couch, you'll be fine."

_**No, it's cold!**_

She picked him up in the same fashion, and walked over to the damned love-seat once more. He lowly cried in protest, which made her hold a little more tighter. She lowered him on the blanket, but he protested by digging his claws into her shirt. She scolded him with her eyes as she gently removed each delicate claw from her shirt with ease as she then pushed him to lay down.

"Stay here."

He glared at her as she rubbed his neck, smirking when she saw the look he was shooting at her. She sauntered away back to her bed, but Loki shot past her and leaped on her bed, his eyes innocently big as she froze in her tracks and groaned in irritation.

"That's where I sleep," she stated flatly as she made her way towards her bed, looking the desperate cat in the eye. "You have a place to sleep too." He lowered himself against the bed as if he were trying to melt into the mattress and hide from the not-too-happy spy.

She wasn't going to take anything tonight, so she pulled the tom forcefully from her bed and lightly tossed him into the hallway and shut the door behind her, not wanting him to get another chance at sneaking into her room.

Right when he turned around to try and sneak into her room once more, he was face to face with the door. This didn't dishearten him—no, it made him feel all the more determined to sleep with that stubborn woman!

He tried soft meows, sad meows, loud meows, even some meows that didn't sound like meowing at all, and nothing worked. He was getting quite fed up with it too. Had she no heart?

He (tried to) grin deviously as a wonderful idea crossed his mind at that moment. If his pleads would go unheard, then maybe she might pay more attention if something fell and made a loud **boom**…

He hopped over to the kitchen to see if there was anything he could knock over, something that would make a loud impact with the floor. He tried to laugh out loud, but a weird huffing noise was produced instead, so he decided he would laugh evilly inside his head as he stalked over to the sink full of dirty dishes.

He wasn't too sure how he could knock a dish out without making the situation any dirtier than it had to be, so he sat there with a quizzical look on his muzzle, thinking.

A glass cup was jutting out from the sink aside a towering stack of dishes, and the cup seemed to be the best way to go. It was large enough to be sufficient for his plan, but the plates were getting in his way. There was at least twenty plates piled up in the sink, and he wondered just how often she did the dishes.

Going on his guts, he lightly tapped the cup to see if it would budge. A corner of one plate lay on top of the cup, which made him grunt in frustration. If he managed to push the cup out, no doubt all the plates would go tumbling as well.

He had no idea how mad she would get if he broke all those plates, even just the cup, but the chilly, unforgiving air reminded him of why he even considered doing this in the first place.

Deciding that he really didn't care about the plates, he turned around and swung a powerful back leg out, knocking over the top half of the stack.

_CRASH!_

His overly sensitive ears stung when the noise reached his ears, startling him for a moment before he realized that everything was alright. He peered over the counter and saw a sea of crystal white shards scattered all across the floor.

He heard her door open along with overly stressed stomps; it had worked! Now was his chance to sneak his way back in…

She groaned in exasperation as she saw what the little bastard did to her dishes. Those were nice plates! They were a birthday present from Phil last year along with a cute, cream cotton sweater. As soon as she made way into the kitchen, a little black streak was all she saw, and she sighed. That cat was pretty smart…

As soon as Loki made his way into her room, he jumped on the bed and crawled under the sheets. His muzzle cringed slightly as he could smell nothing but her, but this was certainly not unwelcome to him. He didn't mind falling asleep in a warm, fluffy haven with her scent drowning his lungs.

Minutes passed, and his ears perked when he heard her returning, no doubt done cleaning up his mess. He peeked an eye out from under the covers to get a clear view of her face to see if she was at all angered or not.

She just seemed tired.

A groan escaped her lips as she trudged slowly back to her bed, sitting on the edge and looking over her shoulder at him. A careful hand landed on his head, and he flinched at the sudden, unexpected contact. Her thumb caressed the side of his face as she yawned freely, not caring to cover her mouth.

"You can stay, I guess… But if you bother me then I'll throw your furry butt out the window…" She mumbled as she laid down getting comfortable, making sure to avoid her houseguest who had inevitably won a spot in her bed for the night. She grabbed the edge of the covers and pulled the blanket until her head could lay on the soft skin of her forearms.

Loki tilted his head, baffled at the woman's odd banter. He tried to see if she was still awake, but her quiet snoring told him otherwise. He inwardly sniggered as he stepped over her limp body and snuggled against her bosom, nuzzling his head in the crook of her neck.

Damn, her scent was intoxicating.

Sleep soon took him as well.

As the sun rose the next morning, Natasha woke when it's celestial rays blared in her eyes. She kept her eyes closed as she then began to think of yesterday's events, and that's when she remembered…

The cat.

And at that very moment she felt soft breathing against her neck. She tried to sit up, but something was restraining her. Her eyes instantly shot open, and her heart stopped momentarily, her blood froze.

For there laying beside her was not a cat, but a god.

A _mischievous_ god, at that.

He must've sensed her discomfort, because his fluid blue eyes slowly opened and bore into her own as he elevated his head to be able to look at her properly. He had his arms snaked around her body, and to her utter shock, was completely nude.

Her pupils dilated as she took this all in, but somewhere in the back of her mind she knew something like this was going to happen. Something told her that the cat was no random cat. She had met the small creature somewhere before, she could tell because his presence was familiar. It threw her off though because when she was last with him, he was gagged and chained.

How did she not foresee this?

She said nothing but stared, and he right back. They both were too transfixed into each other to do much else, but after a good few minutes, his eyes lit up with what would be known as deviancy, humor, and… gratefulness?

A small grin crept its way upon his features, and something inside Natasha swelled up at the many emotions displayed just alone within his eyes, and she quietly gasped as four words rolled smoothly off his silver-tongue that seemed so strange to hear coming from him.

_"Thank you, Agent Romanoff."_

* * *

a/n2: Well, there you have it! :)

I have no idea what his remedy was supposed to be honest, so if you want it to be something like he had to sleep with her or one of the Avengers had to trust him then feel free to believe so :P There's no right and wrong in this story. I also tried my best to keep them in character.

If you find any errors, then please let me know!

Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
